Push, is a technology which reduces information overload by providing users with the information they need on the Internet through certain technical standards or protocols. Here, the information pushing technology may reduce the amount of time the users spent searching on the Internet, by proactively pushing information to the users. In the existing news pushing process, only the news content is pushed to the users. For the news subjects involved in the news content, such as entities (for example, people, objects, buildings, attractions), events and topics, it is necessary for the readers to read the news carefully to have a judgment as to the emotional tendency. If the readers do not have the truth, or an incomplete knowledge of the truth, they are either easily assimilated by the emotional coloring of the author, or need to spend more time to figure out the truth of the news. Therefore, the effectiveness of news pushing needs to be improved.
Artificial Intelligence, abbreviated as AI, is a technological science which researches on and develops theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. As a branch of the computer science, artificial intelligence attempts to learn the principle of intelligence and produce a novel intelligent machine capable of making response in a way similar to human intelligence. The researches in this field include robot, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. Therefore, artificial intelligence may be applied to the emotional tendency analyzing in the news pushing to improve the effectiveness of the information pushing.